


Valjean and Cosette comic

by Nuizlaziai



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Comic, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuizlaziai/pseuds/Nuizlaziai
Summary: For the prompt: "A young Cosette sneaks out of bed in the convent to visit Valjean at night. Valjean is both delighted by and fearful of her recklessness. All Cosette wants is to be loved."
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent & Jean Valjean
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35
Collections: Sewerchat Anniversary Exchange 2020





	Valjean and Cosette comic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pajamei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamei/gifts).




End file.
